Recording media for content such as movies include a Blu-ray (a registered trademark) disc (hereinafter, referred to appropriately as a “BD”). In the past, authoring of closed captions recorded on a BD has been performed under the assumption that they will be viewed on a monitor having standard luminance (100 nit=100 cd/m2).